IPeng
IPeng (full name Izel Penguin Neutorious) is a 10 year old black Emoguin, and to be honest, he's pretty cool. He mostly enjoys art, but loves to run, though has a short temper, and gets angry very easily. Appearance He has brown hair, pretty long, though does not want to cut it. He normally wears a Western-type vest and Light-Up black, red and white shoes. Location He lives in Club Penguin, though was born in Spotland, Great Blizzard. Vital Statsistics IPeng can also skateboard, but cannot yet ride a bike, and confusingly, can't swim. He owns a laptop, goes on it a lot, when he's not drawing or running, he can type pretty fast, about 80 words a minute. He does artwork on his laptop, using a program he built called Spark. He can also read at a fast pace, he can read all of this text in 18 seconds. Background In 2005, he fell over, and hurt his head, badly. He had to go into hospital, for 3 days. He did not enjoy it. His best friend is his brown puffle called "Chocey", given to a few months after he came out of hospital. This puffle, as well as being cute, had powers, and healed him completely. Then, in 2006, he moved to Club Penguin. He saw there was a party just finishing, and they were giving out hats. Unfortunatly, he missed the party. But he still got to the 2nd year party, he got a yellow and orange party hat! Opinions *He does not believe in tipping the iceberg, simply because..well, can't really say "simply", his answer wasn't simple at all. Here is how iPeng explained why it couldn't work. :"The weight of up to 99 penguins ( X ) is in gravitational and physical terms different to the iceberg's weight ( Y ), meaning that no matter what weight ( X ) applies against the other ( Y ), the pressure will stay at the same format, meaning it would have to apply simply another iceberg on top of the other to tip it, which would still not work as there is only one on the island." :...The simple explanation is.. "Iceberg weighs more, penguins are too light, no matter how many are on one side". *He always believed in Ninjas, even before they were seen or heard of. He knew that one day they would come out, and he knew that the Sensei would probably be called Sensei. Likes Dislikes *He hates people who have no idea what they're talking about, and people that are blatant liars, such as people who claim to be famous people randomly on Club Penguin (i.e people who shout out "IM HANNAH MONTANA" for no reason), he despises these people, and Mabel. *Face-Up Plugs on the ground. He hates these because they stab in the foot, but all he has to do is hop around for a while until the pain is gone. He should really move those. *Another type of blatant liars are people that say they have something but really don't. Like someone who says "Im a beta" and then iPeng asks to see the hat and they're like "I can wear it whenever i want. I just dont want to." or like "no! you just want adds!". Those people are really good at being annoying. *People who think they're really good at something, but honestly aren't. Like someone who once said to iPeng "I just got 200 points in Cart Surfer. BEAT THAT!", so he did, he got over 5,000 points. Friends He is great friends with Ninjinian, Tails6000, Hat Pop, Metalmanager, IPeng, and Lightpenguin. He is a huge fan of Tails6000, and has nearly every Tails game. Inventions He is the inventor of the Water Cat, the first Snow Cat that can work on water. He invented it in 2007 when his Snow Cat broke down in the middle of a lake, he also heard some his friends were having this problem, so he built a Snow Cat that can run on water, without use of balloons, inflatables or any motors. The engine is a H2O-2.9 engine that can run on water and underwater. The windows are water proof, unlike the Aqua Grabber. It can also drive underwater, making it a mix between a Snow Cat and Aqua Grabber. See Also *Water Cat *Lightpenguin *Tails6000 *Emoguin *Gothguin Category:Characters Category:Penguins Category:Fair Game Category:Character Users